Wolf's Embrace
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Aragorn and the others had managed to live many, many years and become different people. This was even more true for the former ranger and king since he was no longer fully human. It took the bite of a wolf to change him. For both the better and the worst. And now that very bite would give him the one thing that he had longed for and lacked. Werewolf Aragorn/OC
1. Chapter 1

11:37PM

 _Damn_ , his meeting had run over a few hours too much. He thought as a barely suppressed growl rumbled in his chest as he stalked out of the fifty nine story building that he had built from the ground up over the period of the past sixty or so years with the help of various, previously untapped resources such as Gimli's gold and diamond mines- three of which he had purchased well over a hundred years ago.

Along with Legolas, and his merry band of elven law advisors, and mercenaries. They were a fun group to have on his pay roll. They didn't really listen to anyone but Legolas and himself, and they were a roudy bunch. But the second someone stepped out of line and needed to be dealt with in a way that would make it look like an accident- bam! Automatic paid killers on speed dial.

Of course they would be easier for him to deal with if Legolas didn't so enjoy pissing him off by usurping his authority when he gave a kill order.

The pointy eared bastard.

Frankly he didn't know what the issue was with killing. They had been wiping people out since the days when Earth had merely been referred to as Middle Earth.

Besides, it wasn't like he killed people willy nilly or anything. He only did it when the situation- like the one from earlier when he had been trapped in a fucking six hour long meeting with some of his board members. The dumb fucks wanted him to step down as the leader of his company and allow them to put a 'puppet leader' in his office.

He wasn't stupid, he knew damn well that they were trying to push him out of his multi million dollar business so that they could take the reigns and manipulate his company and his people to suit their needs.

Well he would be damned if he ever let that happen.

Thank god he had forseen the greed of others as a possible threat to him and his own many, many, many, many years ago and had legal documents in place stating that if he ever left the building and his position as the founder and CEO- he would hand the company over to the most vile and blood thirsty person he could think of to keep it from other people's grasp.

He had picked Legolas as his future heir to the company. He figured that all that legal bullshit that the elf had learned in fifty years of law school would be good for making a _lot_ of people suffer.

Sighing as he loosened his tie a little bit, he walked down the street towards a nice late night restaurant several blocks away where he was hoping to be able to grab something to eat since he hadn't eaten anything in hours and was so unbelievably hungry right now that he could cheerfully rip an elephant apart and devour it.

Fishing his keys out of his pant pocket, he slipped his finger through the key ring and spun his keys around his finger for a few seconds as he debated with himself on if he wanted to ignore any and all future phone calls for the next week or so- but then quickly squashed the idea since it meant ignoring Merry and Peregrin's phone calls too.

He could easily hang up on Sam, Frodo, Legolas and Gimli. He didn't like to, but he could if he felt the need. However he couldn't do that to Merry and Peregrin.

Especially since Gimli had left his younger offspring in their care for the next few years and the two tended to get into more trouble than they used to during the time of the fellowship.

Which was ridiculous really, but what could he do? If he tried to let them fend for themselves- they'd most assuredly die in some horrible fashion of their own making. Well okay that wasn't completely right. Merry would be fine. He knew all of the emergency numbers to call, including his own- as well as had enough items stocked around his home to manage to stabilize pretty much any condition that he or Peregrin may fall into.

Of course it didn't hurt that he now had three years of medical training under his belt.

It was Peregrin that tended to worry him and the others all white headed.

Like the time they all decided to do some male bonding and flew half way across the world in his personal jet to re enact their days in the fellowship. They had gone barely two days in the wilds of Switzerland and had settled down one night to make camp and poor, poor Peregrin had fallen asleep a little too close to the camp fire.

The next thing everyone knew he was streaking across the field that they had stopped in for the night, screaming bloody murder while his clothing burned right off of him while he and Legolas had chased after him and had finally tackled him to the ground to stomp him out.

He then had to spend the next month without any kind of covering for his backside.

And the rest of them had been so mentally scarred by the whole event- especially when he managed to walk ahead of them- that they had decided to finally end their trip early and just go drinking after he got himself some new clothing. And they had spent another month or so practically living in the local pub, drinking everyone under the table and only sleeping when they each managed to drink so much in excess that they passed the hell out.

He was like Legolas now- and had a difficult time even getting a good buzz from any sort of alcoholic beverage. Which was a shame. He rather missed being a blackout drunk sometimes.

Legolas was a more cuddly version of his former self when he finally got buzzed.

Gimli merely passed out and slipped into a coma.

Frodo was like a big cat. He needed and wanted attention and affection in exact _that_ order. And Sam, who had been widowed about fifty years back- was his favorite person to cuddle up with. Which...wasn't exactly surprising.

They had always had a weird relationship.

Merry merely gave everyone a creepy grin whenever he was drunk- and somehow managed to pull really funny pranks on everyone almost as flawlessly as he could when sober.

And Peregrin...

They'd had to finally break down and wrap him in bubble wrap. Lot's and lots, and _lots_ of bubble wrap just to keep his usual accident prone self from becoming fatally accident prone. Why they had even bought him a pair of goggles to protect his eyes, a mouth piece, and a helmet that he had to wear with the bubble wrap whenever they went drinking together.

Otherwise he wasn't allowed to drink.

Come to think of it, maybe he should call and check on Merry and Peregrin before he went to eat? He hadn't heard from them today and that wasn't always a good thing. He stopped spinning his keys on his finger and started to reach into his pocket again to dig out his cell when he caught the faintest whiff of something...pleasant?

Something that made him pause in mid step and tilted his head back so that he could take a deeper breath of whatever it was as a low growl escaped his throat. Taking a deep breath, he held the air in his lungs for a moment or two longer then absolutely necessary so that he could try and tell what the scent was.

It smelled like vanilla, peonies, honeysuckle, and a touch of peach.

It was an incredibly feminine scent... Tilting his head a little bit to the side, he could almost feel his gums beginning to ache as his fangs lengthened a bit in his mouth. His once human grey eyes changed to a piercing neon blue that glowed eerily in the faint darkness around him.

What was that smell? He wondered as a small frown crossed his finely sculpted features as he looked around for any trace of the scent's source. Whatever the smell was originating from was stirring his inner beast.

 ** _It's close_**. His beast whispered to him in anticipation. There was something about the scent that had the beast practically purring within the back of his mind. Which was all kinds of confusing to him since the beast that he'd lived with for so many hundreds and hundreds of years usually didn't purr for any reason whatsoever.

 ** _Stop thinking so much and hunt. We need to find her._**

He blinked at the sudden sharpness and strength of his beast's tone. It's demand wouldn't be ignored. He couldn't ignore it without serious repercussions on his end. But the fact that his beast knew something that he didn't was unsettling.

Why had it said, _We need to find her?_ Who was 'her'? And why did they need to find her?

 ** _FIND HER!_**

 _Alright, alright. Settle down before we wind up shifting right here in the open and get discovered by some human... Now which way?_

 ** _Left._**

"Alright then." He muttered to himself as he turned left and began walking again, this time away from his vehicle, and any real possibility of having a potentially warm meal anytime soon. He walked for the better part of twenty minutes before his beast began to howl in his head causing him to flinch slightly at it's peculiar behavior.

Sniffing the air again he noted that the source of the scent that he was tracking was coming from the inside of an abandoned and condemned red brick building just across the street from where he was standing.

 ** _Hurry! She needs us!_** His beast urged, causing him to react by quickly crossing the street and kicking the flimsy door down and then stepping inside the inky darkness of the building. It took a second or so for his eyes to adjust to the dark, but once they did he was able to make out the spray paint on the walls, the broken glass and piece of old furniture strewn about the floor and began moving through each room, carefully examining them until he was certain that the person he was searching for wasn't hidden somewhere within one of them until he finally reached the third room.

There laying in the middle of the floor, bruised, bloody and injured was a dirty little dark haired female. A human female by the smell of her.

Moving in for a closer look, he noted that she was wearing a sky blue dress with puffy sleeves and pink and pale purple satin ribbons. She was a tiny little thing, he thought as he silently knelt down next to her form and with one hand he carefully brushed her haphazardly cut dark hair away from her little face and then used a finger to gently tip her head so that he could see her face more clearly.

She was a haunting little beauty. Or at least she was if one could see passed the dark discolorations, and cuts and scratches that littered her snow colored skin.

 _ **She is ours.**_

"She is not. She is just a child." He said to himself, trying to reason with his beast. But he beast refused to listen and kept insisting that the child was theirs.

Frankly he felt that was impossible since he would have known long before now if he had accidentally sired any offspring. Of course this line of thought caused a violent reaction from his beast. Seeing as it not only snarled at him but managed to drag it's claws across the skin of his back in a physical manifestation of it's displeasure. Causing his breath to leave him in a soft hiss as his beast then retreated for the time being.

Leaving him alone to deal with his new situation as best as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Aragorn Wolf Estel, stood in the doorway of the bedroom currently occupied by the little one that he had found and brought home with him. The girl had been carefully stripped of her dirty dress and then washed and bathed from head to foot. After which both he and Merry had taken some time to check and tend to her her wounds.

After which she had been put to bed and was now resting rather comfortably in the large queen sized bed with the soft cotton sheets and the embroidered floral quilt that had been given to him one year for Christmas by an elderly employee of his.

After which he and Merry had exited the bedroom so that she could sleep without the possibility of them accidentally waking her.

Merry was currently downstairs calling the others as well as checking any local police stations for any missing children's reports. However Aragorn knew that he wasn't going to find anything as far as the police were concerned.

Given the shape that the girl had been found in as well as her location it was safe to say that either her family didn't care what happened to her or they were the ones that had hurt her and dumped her in the building and left her to slowly die. Either from infection or something else.

He couldn't exactly say.

A majority of her injuries were no where near life threatening, however the wound that he had found on the back of her head when he had come home and was removing her from his car was another matter entirely.

Merry had looked at it and had managed to awaken the girl at least twice while tending to her injuries and then told him that it was possible that she may have a concussion or something and would need to be watched carefully for the next few days.

If at any time he couldn't awaken her- she would need to be taken to the nearest hospital.

Pushing away from the door frame, Aragorn turned and quietly walked back towards the stairs where he found Merry in a little bit of a snit before he hung up the phone. "Any luck?" Aragorn asked curiously as he walked down the steps as his friend turned to look at him.

"No. There's been no reported kidnappings, no amber alerts, no missing children or runaway's reported to the local authorities."

"Then it's safe to assume that it was her family or at least someone within it that hurt her."

"Even so- one would think that someone would have noticed her gone especially given how late it is. It's unnatural for a child to stay out till almost two in the morning." Merry said as he gnashed his teeth in frustration.

Aragorn could understand how he felt.

He didn't particularly like people who harmed children either. Nor did he care much for unfit parents.

And after the days of middle earth- the different kinds of abuse that a child tended to suffer from was...well beyond imagining. Back in their time, children mostly had to deal with beatings, maybe a little starvation or a maiming. Which back then was basically the equivalent of a decent grounding.

But since then parents had gotten creative with their various punishments.

Now, children rarely did anything to warrant such treatment. It was like their very existence seemed to offend on some basic level that provoked attack. It was sheer foolishness to be given a gift like the little one sleeping upstairs and to destroy it because of something so ridiculously petty.

"I understand how you feel, but...we need to find her family," He said evenly, though his beast was growling in warning not to do so. "And if they _are_ responsible for her current state, we need to turn them in to the proper authorities."

Merry made a noncommittal sound under his breath as he ran his fingers through his curly hair as he muttered, "I know. I know."

"Did you manage to contact Legolas and the others?"

"Yeah. Legolas is dealing with something at the office-" Merry said as he slowly turned his head to look at Aragorn. "He said something about a headless body in the boardroom. I wonder what that was about, hn." Aragorn had the decency to look away from him as a slight blush worked it's way up his neck to his ears as he tried to recall if he had killed anyone before leaving.

He didn't remember killing anyone. So maybe...

 _"Aragorn."_ Merry said in a growling tone, earning a slight look from him.

"What? I didn't kill anyone," This time, hung unsaid between himself and Merry as the halfling continued to stare him down until he snapped, "Merry if you don't stop looking at me like that I'm going to _bite_ you. And I don't mean a little nip either, I mean full on fangs, tearing into your arm. Now did you manage to get ahold of Frodo and Sam? Gimli and Peregrin?"

"Yeah. Not going to lie to you, bright and early tomorrow everyone will be coming over to see the little one so that we can have a meeting about what to do."

"Hn."

"You know that everyone will try and keep her with us."

"I haven't the time to raise a child, Merry. Besides, do you really think I would be the best person to do so? I _eat_ people on nights when the moon is full. That is hardly the kind of father figure that any child- let alone that one- needs!" Aragorn said, trying to talk some sense into his companion.

But Merry just gave him this weird disappointed look before snapping back at him, "And the Aragorn I once knew would not let an abused child like the one you found leave his sight without knowing that she had a proper home, family and care first! What the hell happened to him, huh? I'd _really_ like to speak to him right now."

Aragorn flinched ever so slightly as he looked down at his longtime friend. His neon blue eyes reflecting his hurt, even if his expression didn't. Despite all of the hundreds upon hundreds of years that he had lived as he was now- he was still technically the same man he had been back in the days of the fellowship.

He was a lot older, perhaps a bit more cynical and jaded. But what could he do? Turning into a different breed or 'person' had changed a lot about him. Like the transition from simply eating animals and vegetables to eating people- that had been _disgustingly_ easy for him to do.

"That's a low blow Merry. I'm not trying to be a bastard about this, I want the girl to have a nice home and family just as much as you do- but we cannot keep her. Doing so would only expose us to the world for _what_ we are. And there is also a chance that I may slip up during the full moon. Do you really want _that_ on your conscience? For me to shift and accidentally bite and change her, injure her or even kill her?"

"Look, all I'm saying is that she needs us and unlike you I'm not willing to turn my back on her for that."

"Merry- I can understand why you wish us to keep her. But may I again stress the fact, that I _eat_ people!"

Merry blew him a raspberry before saying, "Bullshit. You've only eaten a handful of people in the past two thousand and eighty years. And a majority of them weren't even truly eaten. You just killed them, maimed their corpses really badly and then dragged them into Sam's yard and buried them in his late wife's prized winning rose garden. Besides, you've only really resorted to actually eating a person that you've killed three times in the last two hundred and eighteen years."

"It still isn't an ideal life to introduce a child to."

"Then let one of us take her. Legolas has been wanting to experience the ups and downs of father hood. And Sam misses having a little one running around. Frodo would like having someone too. Hell even myself and Peregrin-"

"I'm not handing an innocent human child over to Peregrin for even a day. Don't get me wrong- I love the guy like my own flesh and blood, but that shit just isn't happening. He's good with Gimli's flock of hellions, but that's _only_ because they are far more sturdy than the average human. He can toss them around, wound them by dropping them on their heads all he wishes and it won't do much harm. Can you honestly say the same for the child upstairs?"

Merry glared at him for a second, displeased by the fact that he was right. So instead he decided to change the topic for the time being and simply asked him if he was hungry. Aragorn perked up immediately and scrubbed his face with his hands as he whined, "Oh my god- I'm _so_ hungry. If not for the fact that we were nowhere near any cattle farms right now I'd be feasting on a herd or two."

Merry scrunched up his nose a little bit and chuckled before saying as he led his king into his kitchen, "Ew. Too much information. Come on then, I'll fix something for you to eat before you go off to thin some herds."


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I'm back!**

 **I thought that I was going to die without finishing anything...**

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sure enough the next morning Aragorn was awoken bright and early when he went from a dead-to-the-world kind of sleep to an full on awake and alert the moment that he heard the softly cushioned footfalls of various feet padding across his room from his door and heaved a sigh as he cracked one of his eyes open to look at one of the occupants, and found Legolas standing over him calmly sipping a cup of what smelled like his French vanilla coffee blend.

 _The_ _bastard._ Aragorn thought as he slowly turned his head this way and that to see who else was in his room since no one in their right mind would simply send Legolas, not after the 'dog pile' incident from several hundred years ago.

Seeing Frodo, Sam, Merry and Peregrin and the very top of Gimli's barely noticeable red head in position all around him and his bed, cutting off the escape exits, he sighed again before asking, "What is this?"

"This is an intervention." Merry said almost gleefully as Legolas snorted with barely suppressed amusement, his pale blue eyes sparkling with humor as Aragorn narrowed his eyes at him. His expression looking very much like a thunder cloud as he surmised, _Ah so that's why he was sipping his coffee like that._ He was trying not to laugh at the humorous situation that Aragorn was now in.

 _The bastard_ , Aragorn thought again before tacking on, _I hope he chokes on that damn coffee._

"And how many interventions does that make this one?" Aragorn finally asked, he wasn't going to bother asking about the subject of this little...meeting since he already knew that it had to do with the little girl that he had found last night.

"Eight hundred and seventy two." Merry said with a wide grin.

Aragorn snorted and motioned with his hand for them to leave him for a few minutes and allow him a little bit of room to go about his morning routine and get dressed. The group understood the motion and moved towards the door before he even thought to ask anyone if someone had checked on the girl just yet this morning to make sure that she was still alive.

"Hey! Has anyone checked on the kid?" He called out as he quickly got out of bed.

Gimli poked his head back into the bedroom and replied, "We're heading there now. Try not to take forever or Legolas might use you for target practice."

Aragorn grunted but nodded his head before making his way to the bathroom and shutting himself inside so that he could use the facilities. It took about five minutes in total for him to use the facilities and then walk back out again, and when he did, he found Frodo standing in his doorway, leaning his shoulder against the wooden frame waiting on him.

Aragorn stiffened for a moment before he whined playfully, "Oh no. Not you."

Frodo smirked at him and teased him back, "Yes me. Legolas is down the hall with the little one so someone else had to come to drag you out kicking and screaming."

"Please tell me that he isn't alone with her. You know how he is. He get's weird idea's in his little elven mind and then-"

"I'm not sure," Frodo said honestly, beginning to get a sense of dread as he moved himself a tad bit so that his spine was straightened. "Maybe we should go and check?"

"Checking would be a good idea." Aragorn said as he started for the door when the two of them heard, Merry suddenly shout from down the hall.

"Hey! Legolas just made off with the girly!" Causing the two to give each other a quick look before they both went tearing down the hall to the room that Aragorn had placed the child inside so that she could rest and recover from her wounds only to find the covers damned near tossed across the room, the child missing... and the window on the other side of the room wide open.

"Oh fuck me," Aragorn muttered as he banged his head against the wooden doorframe for a moment before simply sighing and saying, "Well my friends- Legolas is now a kidnapper. Come on you lot, let's go gear up to lay siege to his home."

"Oh! Can I use the rocket launcher this time?" Merry asked excitedly only to have all of his friends shoot his question down with a loud,

"No!"

"Never!"

"The world would be ending first laddie."


End file.
